Frozen Keys
by Sakura050
Summary: Summary changed: Lucy Heartfilia, a bubbly celestial mage who was able to join the guild of her dreams. As time passes, will she meet Mr Right? Changed the rating from K to T for safety. (sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

~Frozen Keys~

Summary: This is a story about a certain celestial mage joining the infamous guild in Magnolia, known as Fairy Tail. Enjoying the guild's ways, even with its member's destructive streak, she somehow finds Mr. Right? Graylu. Sorry, I suck with summaries.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to rightful owner

**Prologue **

Me: Minasan kon'nichiwa! My name is Sakura050 but you guys can call me "Sakura-chan" or any nickname you can come up with for short ^_^

Gray: Hey, don't you think that this is more of an author's note than the story's prologue?

Lucy: Yep, I certainly agree with Gray.

Me: Damatte! Every author has their own way of making their prologue, and this my way! **pouts**

Gray: Gomen gomen. Now stop pouting will you?

Lucy: Geez, you act like a spoiled brat.

Me: At least I'm not vain like you are! **sticks tongue out**

Lucy: Why you little-

**Gray grabs Lucy to control her wrath**

Gray: Oi Lucy! Calm down will you?

**Lucy calms down**

Me: Anyway, so this is basically my first fanfict so-

Lucy: Yes this is her first, we practically had to pull her off the bed just for her to start writing.

**me glaring at Lucy and starts fighting**

Gray: WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING?

**silence between the two fighting**

Me: **smirks** says him who _always_ starts a fight with Natsu.

Gray: Whatever, just continue what you said before you started fighting!

Me: ehem, as I was saying, this is my first fanfict and I started of with the Graylu pairing since I'm a major fan of theirs :

**Gray and Lucy blushes**

Me: Basically, the story is about Lucy's time in the guild and how she found her Mr. Right!

I hope you guys will enjoy it! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

~Frozen Keys~

Summary: This is a story about a certain celestial mage joining the infamous guild in Magnolia, known as Fairy Tail. Enjoying the guild's ways, even with its member's destructive streak, she somehow finds Mr. Right? Graylu, GrayXLucy, Gracy, Gralu. (may contain Nalu, etc)

Author' note: Minasan kon'nichiwa! So here's the first chapter to "Frozen Keys"! Hope you guys will enjoy it! ^_^

**Italicized words are Lucy's thoughts

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owner

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Gray's P.O.V**

I was at the guild, like any normal day, relaxing and taking a spoonful of my strawberry flavored shaved ice. My day was peaceful for once, not until a certain idiot slammed the guild doors open.

"We're baaaaack!" screamed the idiotic dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel

"Aye!" said Happy, his flying cat partner.

As usual, the idiot would start some fight along with our other guild members

"Oi Natsu!" I yelled as I was approaching him "Let's settle our fight from the other time!"

"Come back after you're wearing some clothes, ice brain!" he answered.

"Gaaah! When did that happen?" and went ahead searching for my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

Here I was, standing in front of the guild that I've always wanted to join.

Natsu stood beside me along with Happy and said "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" with a grin on his face. Then he kicked the guild doors open and screamed "We're baaack!"

Everyone in the guild answered with a warm "Welcome back!"

To my surprise, Natsu suddenly kicked one of his guild mates and started a HUGE fight involving the rest of the guild.

I stood there and told myself, "I really came to Fairy Tail"

There I saw him, a young man with spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes with a toned, muscular and VERY HOT body.

He was good-looking too. Maybe I'll introduce myself to him later… Maybe-

"Gray, your clothes" said a girl drinking beer from a wooden barrel.

Unfortunately with all the noise around, the guy named Gray didn't hear a single word the girl said.

"_So his name is Gray"_ I thought to myself _"hmmm, I wonder what she meant about his clothes"_

Then I heard Gray saying something

"Oi Natsu!" he yelled "Let's settle our fight from the other time!"

"Come back after you're wearing some clothes, ice brain!" Natsu answered

Come back after wearing some clothes? What did he mean by that? As I looked toward the direction of the man named Gray, I regretted it at once.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. _"So that's what that girl and Natsu meant! He's only wearing his underwear!" _I thought to myself as I turned around facing the wall instead.

"Oh my, are you a newcomer?" asked by a beautiful white-haired woman. My jaw dropped all the way to the floor as I realized who this person was.

"_Mirajane! I can't believe it! The Mirajane is right in front of me!" _screaming to myself_._

Mirajane shot me a confused looked and then I composed myself.

"Y-yes" I answered and looked towards the rest of the guild "D-don't you have to stop them?" I asked her.

"Don't worry this happens all the time" then she smiled **a bottle hits her head and she falls on the floor** "and besides.. Isn't it fun this way?" she said.

Then my life as a Fairy Tail wizard begins….

(Author's note: now let's have a time skip, shall we?)

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

(After the Loke incident)

It was a regular day at the guild, of course with the constant stream of fights nearby; Lucy was enjoying her strawberry smoothie at the bar until somebody called her attention.

"Lucy" the white-haired beauty, Mirajane, called "I know this is sudden but are you free this weekend?"

"Yep, I'm free. Why do you ask, Mira-san?" Lucy answered.

"Oh nothing, I just needed a little help with some things around the guild" Mirajane answered and smiled "can you come and help me?"

Lucy smiled and answered "Yes, of course"

Mirajane was jumping up and down and clapping and said "Yay! Thanks Lucy! Come here at 7:00pm, 'kay?

"No problem" Lucy answered. She finished her smoothie, and went straight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up in my apartment, and started to stare at the clock. It was already 11:00am; I still have 8 hours before Mira-san needed me. I guess I could spend the day continuing my novel before I go to the guild and help Mira-san.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the guild)<p>

**Gray's P.O.V**

It was already 3:00pm and the guild was in chaos due to the fact that we only have 4 hours left before Lucy arrives. Half of the women in our guild were with Mirajane preparing the food for the party, while the other half and the rest of the guild was busy decorating the guildhall.

While the rest of the guild was busy, me and flame-brain along with Erza and Happy, was sent out to buy the missing materials and ingredients for the preparation at the guild.

"Okay, next we need to buy ribbons" Erza said as we entered the store.

"How may a help you?" the store-keeper asked

"We came to buy some ribbons" I answered

"Is that so? The ribbons are in that section of the store" he said pointing to the direction where the ribbons were located.

"Nē Erza" Happy said

"What is it Happy?" Erza asked

"Since we're buying ribbons, what color are we going to get?" Happy asked

"Obviously red! Lucy loves red!" Natsu yelled.

"Baka, it's blue she likes" I answered

Then we started arguing about which color Lucy likes better. As always Erza was the one who'd stop us.

"Stop fighting both of you" she said after hitting the both of us on the head.

"We're taking 3 colors and for your information the colors we need are written down on the list." She said as she showed us the list. It was written that we needed blue _and _red, as well as pink.

We bought the last set of materials we needed to buy and went straight back to the guild. To our surprise a flustered Mira was the one who greeted us.

"We've got trouble!" Mira said

"What is it?" Erza answered

"We have all the materials needed" Happy included

"Arigatō, Happy." Mira said

"Tonikaku, what the problem Mira?" Natsu asked

"Oh that's right! We have a big problem! We only have 5 minutes left before Lucy arrives!" Mira said, flustered

"And what about it?" I asked

"We aren't finished with the preparations yet!" she yelled

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?" the five of us yelled

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yes" Mira answered and she continued "We have to find some way to buy us some time"

"I have an idea. Why don't any of us drag Lucy somewhere for about an hour?" Happy suggested

"That's a great idea Happy!" Mira said

"Guess I'll be the one doing it" Natsu said while going out of the guild.

"Matte" Erza said while stopping Natsu "We need you and Happy to be around"

"Then, who'll do it then?" Natsu whined

Erza thought for a moment and looked at me.

"Gray, you'll do it" Erza said

"GRAY? No way in hell that I would let him-" Natsu said being cut-off by Erza with a punch leaving him unconscious.

"Gray, please?" Mira pleaded

"Guess I have no choice" I said "you need an hour right?"

"Uuuum, make that an hour and 30 minutes" Mira answered with a smile

"An hour and 30 minutes, got it" I said and left the guild heading towards Lucy's place.

Me: BANZAI! I've finally finished the first chapter!

Gray: Good for you.

Lucy: Well at least all of your hard work and intake of several cups of coffee paid off. **sighs**

Me: You didn't need to mention the coffee part, Lucy **pouts**

Lucy: Gomen gomen.

Me: Anyway, please review my story! ^_^ Oh and please hold back a little. I'm just a first-time writer.

Me: And one, two! :

Gray, Lucy and Me: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for reading "Frozen Keys" **bows**

Until next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Distraction date

~Frozen Keys~

Summary: This is a story about a certain celestial mage joining the infamous guild in Magnolia,

known as Fairy Tail. Enjoying the guild's ways, even with its member's destructive streak,

she somehow finds Mr. Right? Graylu, GrayXLucy, Gracy, Gralu. (may contain Nalu, etc)

Author' note: Minasan kon'nichiwa! Gomen ne for the super late update. I've been losing inspiration lately… Anyways, so here's the second chapter to "Frozen Keys"! Hope you guys will enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owner

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Frozen Keys<strong>_

_Erza thought for a moment and looked at me._

"_Gray, you'll do it" Erza said_

"_GRAY? No way in hell that I would let him-" Natsu said being cut-off by Erza with a punch leaving him unconscious._

"_Gray, please?" Mira pleaded_

"_Guess I have no choice" I said "you need an hour right?"_

"_Uuuum, make that an hour and 30 minutes" Mira answered with a smile_

"_An hour and 30 minutes, got it" I said and left the guild heading towards Lucy's place._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was only a few meters away from the guild, wondering what jobs Mira needed help with until I bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're going" I said, not noticing who it was

"I'm sorry." The man apologized; realizing who it was I immediately greeted the person in front of me.

"Oh, Hi Gray" I smiled

"Hey, Lucy" he replied smiling.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To town, Mira sent me to buy some materials she needed. Good timing though, I was about to head to your place"

"Huh, why?" I asked, confused

"Well Mira said that I should bring you along since you promised to help her" he explained

"Well.. Okay, since it's Mira who asked"

"Great" he smiled "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's P.O.V<strong>

I was on my way to Lucy's place until someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you're going" the person said, then I realized who it was

"I'm sorry" I replied

"Oh, Hi Gray" Lucy said and smiled

"Hey, Lucy" I replied smiling.

"Where are you going?" she asked

_Crap, what now? Mira said to come up with any excuse! I haven't thought of anything! Uuumm, I got it!_

"To town, Mira sent me to buy some materials she needed. Good timing though, I was about to head to your place" I said, relieved that I thought of a useful idea

"Huh, why?" she asked, confused

"Well Mira said that I should bring you along since you promised to help her" I explained

_Good thing Mira asked her to "help out". If she didn't, I bet she would_'ve _suspected something and I'd have to come up with a better excuse_

"Well.. Okay, since it's Mira who asked"

"Great" I smiled "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Gray and Lucy headed to town in silence until Lucy spoke.

"So, what are we going to buy, Gray?" she asked

"Well, uuuum" Gray said thinking of a random list of items they _might _needed.

"Gray? Didn't Mira give you a list" Lucy asked

"No she didn't" Gray said, pretending to remember the things they were supposed to buy "Let's see… I think she asked us to buy.." Gray said as he blurted out random items

"Okay, so let's start!" Lucy said, clearly excited

They spent half an hour for the "needed" materials and another half buying Lucy's everyday needs since they finished quite early.

"_Okay, an hour has passed.. We still have 30 minutes before we go to the guild" _Gray thought to himself

"Our shopping is finished!" Lucy said "Let's go back to the guild"

"Wait!" Gray said, stopping Lucy

"What is it Gray?" she asked, confused

"Uuuum, aren't you tired?" Gray asked "Why don't we rest a bit, my treat"

"Sure" Lucy said, clearly happy.

They went to café next to the park. They sat down as the waitress approached them.

"What would you like to order, Sir?" the waitress asked with a honey sweet voice, a cute smile and only facing Gray, clearly flirting

"Uuuuum, I'd like one Iced Caramel Macchiato and a Banoffee pie" Gray answered "How 'bout you, Lucy?"

The waitress reluctantly turned to face Lucy. "I'd like a Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a Belgian waffle please." Lucy answered

"What syrup would you like it to be with, Ma'am?" the waitress asked with a stiff voice, somewhat glaring "Chocolate, Caramel, Strawberry or do you prefer it on its own?"

"I'd like it with some strawberry syrup" Lucy answered

"Whip cream?"

"Yes, please" Lucy answered with a smile

"I'll repeat your order" the waitress said "So, one Iced Caramel Macchiato, one Banoffee pie, one Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a Belgian waffle with strawberry syrup and whip cream, am I correct?"

"Yes" both Gray and Lucy answered

"Please wait while I prepare your order" the waitress said, again facing Gray only and clearly flirting.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

"You do realize that waitress was clearly flirting with you, right?" I asked

"What? Really? I didn't notice it at all" Gray said

"Are you serious?" I asked "Her voice was clearly honey coated when she was talking to you but all stiff when she was talking to me, she was even glaring!" I said

"Her voice didn't sound different to me" He said, then raised a brow "What are you jealous?" he smirked

"As if!" I said, blushing a bit. Gray laughed.

Then the waitress came back with our order and placed it on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she said, again with the honey coated voice

"No thank you, this is all we need" Gray said

"Alright then, please enjoy your stay" she smiled then reluctantly left

I stared at my waffle and took a bite of it

"Delicious!" I said

"You really do love sweets, don't you?" Gray said

"Same goes for you" I replied, eyeing is Banoffee pie "But there is a requirement of it being cold" I laughed

He pouted "I don't really like warm sweets" he said

"Yeah yeah, whatever, but you should at least try warm ones"

"Fine" he said and took some of my waffle.

"Hey!" I said "Don't take my waffle!" whining

"But you said I should try some warm sweets" he stated

"But I never said that you should take some of my waffle" I said, again whining

He chuckled "Here" he said pushing his Banoffee pie towards me "You can have some of it"

"Reallyyyyyy~?" I asked

"Yep" he said and I took some of his pie

We talked about lots of things afterwards. Our missions, the guild and many more, before we knew it, it was already getting dark.

"It's getting dark, we should go back to the guild" Gray said and asked for the bill

He paid and we left the café hearing a "Please come back again" from the same waitress who took our order. Afterwards we immediately returned to the guild.

When we opened the guild doors, something seemed _different. _The guild was dark and _empty. _There wasn't anyone at all.

"Hey Gray, where did everyone go?" I asked the man beside me only noticing that he was already gone.

"Gray?" I called for his name "This isn't funny at all" I said "Natsu? Erza? Happy?" I continued calling out names. "Mira? Levy-chan?"

I reluctantly entered the guild clutching on my keys incase I had to fight. The guild was just _dark. _There weren't lights on; everything was pitch black until I saw a small flame right in front of me. I slowly went closer to the light source finding a small candle on a candle holder. I grabbed the candle holder and tried looking around the guild. Suddenly, there was more lights right in front of me. The guild brightened up until I found my guild mates surrounding me with huge grins on their faces.

"Surprise Lucy!" they all said

I stared at them wide-eyed; before I knew it I was crying tears of joy.

* * *

><p>Me: Cliffhanger~! Sorry guys for ending it that way. Anyway, I mostly apologize for the late update since I've been loosing inspiration lately and some small problems..<p>

Gray: Are you sure you're alright?

Lucy: We're worried about you, you know?

Happy: Aye!

Me: I'm fine, don't worry about it but wait, why is Happy here?

Happy: No reason at all.

Me: Fine fine, do whatever you want.

Happy: Aye!

Me: Back to the point, I'm sorry if the "an hour and a half" thing wasn't that amusing for you guys…. Anywaaaaaay, time to say goodbye! And one, two! :

Gray, Lucy and Me: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for reading "Frozen Keys" **bows**

Until next time! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

~Frozen Keys~

Summary: This is a story about a certain celestial mage joining the infamous guild in Magnolia,

known as Fairy Tail. Enjoying the guild's ways, even with its member's destructive streak,

she somehow finds Mr. Right? Graylu, GrayXLucy, Gracy, Gralu. (may contain Nalu, etc)

Author' note: Minasan kon'nichiwa! Here's the third chapter to "Frozen Keys"! Hope you guys will enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owner

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Frozen Keys<strong>_

_I reluctantly entered the guild clutching on my keys incase I had to fight. The guild was just dark. There weren't lights on; everything was pitch black until I saw a small flame right in front of me. I slowly went closer to the light source finding a small candle on a candle holder. I grabbed the candle holder and tried looking around the guild. Suddenly, there was more lights right in front of me. The guild brightened up until I found my guild mates surrounding me with huge grins on their faces._

"_Surprise Lucy!" they all said_

_I stared at them wide-eyed; b__efore I knew it I was crying tears of joy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Gray's POV**

When we were in front of the guild doors, I took the chance of slipping away from Lucy as she was trying to comprehend the silence around the guild.

I was looking for our other guild mates while hearing Lucy's call for my and other guild members' names.

"Over here, Gray" I heard Erza call from behind a tree with Mira. I rushed towards her making sure Lucy didn't notice me.

"Geez Gray, What took you so long? You're 10 minutes late." Mirajane pouted

"Gomen gomen. I lost track of time while we were at the café" I apologized and explained.

"Oh alright, we better move quickly now, before she notices us"

We went through the back of the guild and made sure she didn't notice us. Stealth, of course, was surely needed to execute this plan perfectly. Well, that's what Mira said.

"Oi, its pitch black in here!" I complained (quietly, of course), making sure that I wouldn't trip on anything.

"Okay, as soon as you guys see the candlelight moving, go to your places immediately." Erza ordered, ignoring my complain.

"Natsu" Happy said "I think we should go to our place now before Lucy grabs the candleholder"

"Sure, Happy" Natsu answered

Soon after Natsu spoke, the candlelight moved, signaling that Lucy was already holding the light source, everyone went to their places while Natsu and Happy started to light the whole guild up with Natsu's magic and the magic candles we bought.

Everyone surrounded Lucy, grinning, and yelled "Surprise, Lucy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

The whole guild lit up and everything was just _colorful._

"Wha-what's going on here?" I asked, honestly surprised and curious.

The whole guild was decorated with ribbons and balloons. It was lit up with magic candles with stars as the 'flame'.

I turned around to face my team only to be surprised at what was hanging just above them. I stared at it wide-eyed; and before I knew it, I was crying tears of joy.

It was a banner with a huge 'Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!' written on it.

"We know it's a bit late for this, heck it's about a month late for this, but we thought that you might be still insecure if your really part of Fairy Tail, since that Phantom incident came anyway." Natsu said, grinning

"B-but-" I began to say but only to be stopped by Erza

"Lucy, everyone in the guild cares for you like family" Erza said

"Yeah, this is just a little way for us to express it towards you" Gray said

"Aye!" Happy said

"Natsu, Happy, Erza…Gray… mina" I started to say "Hontōni dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Oi Lucy! Don't go and start crying! This is supposedly a happy event!" Gray said

"Haha, Gomen gomen" Lucy said wiping the tears off her eyes

"It's just that.. I'm so happy that everyone did this for me" Lucy said

"Don't worry about that. We'll do anything for our nakama" Natsu said then smirked "Let's get this party started!"

"Matte" Mirajane said

"What is it Mira?" Happy asked

"I think we should give _it _to her already." Mira said "Don't you agree everyone?"

"Hai~" everyone chorused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"You'll see" Mira said then winked "Master, would you like to do the honor?"

"Of course" Master Makarov said.

"I'm confused~" Lucy said

"Lucy come here" Mira ordered.

Lucy went to Mira side then she took Lucy's wrist and placed a silver chain bracelet.

"Huh? Mira-san, you didn't have to" Lucy said

"This is not just from me, it is from everyone at the guild" Mira explained and smiled

Lucy was about to say something but stopped when she heard Master Makarov's voice

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them this place is an eternal mystery...  
>A never ending adventure!" Makarov said while approaching Lucy.<p>

"Master?" Lucy said

"Being in the Fairy Tail Guild presents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about his/her mysteries and fate." Makarov continued and then he was in front of Lucy

"Give me your hand my child"

Lucy complied and reached her hand with the silver bracelet toward Makarov

"Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail Mages" he said and attached a charm in the shape of the guild's insignia onto Lucy's bracelet.

"Master.." Lucy said, again with tears in her eyes.

"Now my child, don't start crying" Makarov said, grinning. "I have always thought of everyone in this guild as my own children, and that includes you, Lucy"

Lucy hugged Makarov. "Arigatō, Master" Lucy said

"Ara ara" Mira said "It seems that not only Master planned to add a charm to your bracelet, Lucy"

Lucy curious about what Mira said turned around to see her team mates, smiling towards her.

"Damn right about that, Mira!" both Natsu and Gray roared

"Aye!" Happy yelled

Erza just simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay! I guess I should start!" Natsu said walking close to Lucy

"Natsu?" Lucy said

"Lucy, you're a weirdo" Natsu said, everyone sweat-dropped.

Lucy pouted "Natsu, if you don't have anything better to say then just—"

Natsu cut her off "but that's what makes you, you." He said, grinning then attached a red dragon with some fire-like designs to her bracelet.

(A/N: to any of you who plays Skyrim, the dragon charm Natsu attached to Lucy's bracelet is in the shape of the dragon logo, just with some fire-like designs)

"Aye!" was all Happy said and attached a fish charm on Lucy's bracelet "I love fish, so I thought it would be best to use a fish charm to represent me"

Next up was Erza "Lucy, your able to pull out my feminine side" everyone sweat-dropped "It was something that I'm not so confident about" She continued "But you were able to give me the courage to be confident about that part of me. You truly are a great friend of mine" Erza smiled and added a sword shaped charm to her bracelet.

Lastly was Gray. "Guess it's my turn now" he said. "Lucy, you're smart and pretty." He started.

"He lllllllikes you!" everyone chorused.

"Shut up!" Gray said slightly blushing. "Anyway, you're able to handle me and flame-brain's bickering." He smirked "Heck you can even be a mini Erza!" everyone shuddered at the memory. (A/N: as to the 'mini Era' part, please refer to the Loke arc after the pillow fight Team Natsu had)

"You're an important nakama to me and everyone else in the guild. Honestly saying, I don't think everything we've said is enough to show you just how much we care for you" he grinned. "I'm glad I've met you. I'm glad that you're a Fairy Tail mage. Most of all, I'm glad that you're my team mate. You're important to me, to us. Remember that." He said and added a crystal charm to her bracelet. (A/N: sorry, couldn't think of anything else that could represent ice so I thought I simple crystal would do since it's quite similar to ice. Just minus the fact that it's not frozen)

"We'll always be by your side Lucy" everyone said with a grin while Erza and Mira simply smiled. "Forever and always" they vowed.

Lucy felt so much love from her friends. It didn't matter to her whether they were blood-related or not, they were her family. She's not 'Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias" anymore, to them she was just 'Lucy'.

"Hontōni…." Lucy said with teary eyes, then she smiled "Arigatō, mina!" then she started to cry.

"Oh Lu-chan!" Levy said "You shouldn't be crying. You're going to make everyone else cry!"

"Levy-chan's right!" Droy said

"You shouldn't be crying about this, you should smile!" Jet said.

"Yes" was all Lucy said then she smiled.

"Tonikaku" Cana started to say. "Don't you thing your bracelet lacks one more charm?"

"Huh? What do you mean Cana?" Lucy asked

"I mean, the charm that's in the shape of our insignia represents everyone in Fairy Tail." Cana said "The dragon represents Natsu, the fish for Happy, the sword for Erza and the crystal for Gray. Don't you think someone from your team doesn't have a representation for herself?" she said then winked.

"That's right!" Mira said "Your bracelet has charms representing Fairy Tail and your team."

"Guess who it is." Levy said

"Huh? Well the people on our team are Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and…. Myself" Lucy said with realization. "B-but I didn't know you guys were going to throw a party."

"Actually, I got that covered for you" Gray said

"What do you mean, Gray?" the whole Team Natsu asked

"I thought you guys might say this so I bought another charm other than the one representing me." He explained

"Here Lucy" Gray said and attached a charm in the shape of a golden key decorated with stars.

Lucy stared at the charm which represented her then smiled. "Arigatō Gray… Mina"

"You're welcome Lucy" everyone chorused.

"That's enough 'Thank you' and crying for today" Natsu said then grinned "Let's get this party started!"

"Aye!" was all everyone could say.

Then Lucy's welcoming party began. The women of the guild brought out the food and Fairy Tail started to party like there's no tomorrow.

"_Hmm.. I wonder who came up with this plan.." _Lucy thought to herself "_I guess I'll ask them tomorrow.. Really.. Fairy Tail's the best!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Translations:<strong>

Gomen – means 'sorry'

Hai – means 'yes'

Matte – means 'wait'

Ara – means 'oh my'

Hontōni dōmo arigatōgozaimashita – means 'really thank you very much'

Mina – means 'everyone' or 'everybody'

Arigatō – means 'thank you'

Tonikaku – means 'anyway'

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to:<strong>

edolucy

Ritt12

oshirajinda

Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette

DaZeLinker

I-love-GrayLuc

**For reviewing the past chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Random trivia corner<strong>

Magic candle – simply to say it's just some random thing I came up with. If I had to define it physically, I'd say it's similar to decorative candles. There are different types. In this case, the 'flame' of the candle are stars floating just above it (the stars are located where the flame should be). Even if you use magical or real fire to light the "magic candle" the fire will instantly change to the type you chose, yet again in this case, stars. Another fun fact, the candle doesn't melt at all. All you have to do is buy this special type of oil, corresponding to the type of candle you have, and add it to the candle so that you can light it up.

Charms – basically you can say that the type of charms I've chosen for Team Natsu corresponds to their magic, well except Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's corner<strong>

Me: There you have it! Chapter 3 of "Frozen Keys". Sorry if it took quite awhile. I've been attending quite a number of weddings for the past few weeks, that's why I wasn't able to write anything. **sighs** Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward for the next chapter.

Gray! Lucy come here!

Gray and Lucy: What?

Me: It's already time to say goodbye to the viewers.

Gray: I thought we're on break for this?

Me: **killing aura** What do you have any problem with it?

Gray: **scared stiff** None! None at all!

Lucy: **sweat-drops** Ahahaha…

Me: Anyways, ready set!

Everyone: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for reading "Frozen Keys" **bows** Until next time! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts

~Frozen Keys~

Summary: This is a story about a certain celestial mage joining the infamous guild in Magnolia, known as Fairy Tail. Enjoying the guild's ways, even with its member's destructive streak, she somehow finds Mr. Right?! Graylu, GrayXLucy, Gracy, Gralu. (may contain Nalu, etc)

Author's note: Minasan kon'nichiwa! Hontōni gomen'nasai for the 3 months delay for the update **bows** I will properly explain myself at the end of this chapter. Anyways, here's the fourth chapter of 'Frozen Keys'! Hope you guys will enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owner

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Frozen Keys<strong>_

_Lucy stared at the charm which represented her then smiled. "Arigatō Gray… Mina" _

"_You're welcome Lucy" everyone chorused._

"_That's enough 'Thank you' and crying for today" Natsu said then grinned "Let's get this party started!" _

"_Aye!" was all everyone could say._

_Then Lucy's welcoming party began. The women of the guild brought out the food and Fairy Tail started to party like there's no tomorrow._

"_Hmm.. I wonder who came up with this plan.." Lucy thought to herself "I guess I'll ask them tomorrow.. Really.. Fairy Tail's the best!"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Normal POV**

Magnolia has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. It is located in the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas (namely Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana and Clover Town) linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east. Now in this prosperous town, there lies a certain guild. A guild famous for its strength and certainly its destructive force. This guild is known as Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I woke up today with sun's rays beaming through the window. I was sprawled on the floor with just a blanket covering the lower half of my body.

"Morning" I said then yawned and went straight to the bar.

"Good morning, Gray" answered our favorite platinum-haired beauty known as Mirajane Strauss.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked

"Just coffee for now, my head hurts like hell" I answered

"Coming right up" she answered then smiled.

While Mira was busy getting my coffee ready, I looked around the guild for awhile. The guild was a mess, there were broken tables and chairs everywhere and guild members were sprawled on the floor, drunk, but each was covered with a blanket just like I was when I woke up. As I scanned the guildhall, I noticed something or rather _someone_ was missing. Fairy Tail's sole celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Mira." I said

"Hmmm?" she replied as she was serving my coffee

"Where's Lucy?" I asked

"Well, since she didn't drink as much as you guys did, she went home after everyone collapsed from being drunk, but not before she helped me and Erza cover everyone with a blanket" she answered.

"Is that so?" I answered. "If flame brain didn't challenge me to a drinking contest, I might've accompanied her home" I said nonchalantly and drank from my cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

While Gray was enjoying his steaming cup of coffee, Mirajane can't help but think that the cool and laid-back Gray Fullbuster is in love with the cute and bubbly Lucy Heartfilia.

"_They'd make a cute couple" _she thought to herself while smiling _"Though, I doubt Juvia won't fight for her 'Gray-sama'. Let's just see how everything turns out." _She added and continued her everyday routines.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to:<strong>

oshirajinda

DaZeLinker

edolucy

**For reviewing the previous chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's corner<strong>

Me: It's a short chapter, I know (I'm sorry!). Anyway, as promised from the very beginning, I shall now explain myself. First of all, when June started, it was the opening of my school. Second, since last school year my grade in math dropped, I had to postpone my writing and review math over and over again. Third, this August 1, 2 and 3 we had our exams. Fourth, I had another severe case of writer's block. Hontōni gomen'nasai minasan **bows** I'll try to make it up to you guys .

Lucy! Gray!

Lucy and Gray: What?

Me: It's time to thank and say goodbye to the viewers

Lucy and Gray: Hai~

Me: _weird, they're quite obedient now._

ready set!

Everyone: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for reading "Frozen Keys" **bows** Until next time! ^_^


End file.
